Une bonne idée
by KawaPlease
Summary: "Ca partait d'une bonne intention..."  One-Shot Huddy.


_Semaine chargée, plein de trucs à rendre, bref le lycée quoi -''. Du coup j'ai plus beaucoup de temps ni de motivation, mais je poste quand même ce petit OS... C'est pas génial, mais le début traînait depuis longtemps dans mon disque dur alors j'ai continué. _

_Pour ma fic en cours sur Sherlock Holmes, je compte la finir dans une ou deux semaines... Désolée pour l'attente! _

_Bonne lecture! _

« Ca partait d'une bonne intention !

-L'enfer en est pavé, répliqua Cuddy sarcastiquement à l'intention de son compagnon. Maintenant, débarrasse-moi de ce... ce truc ! »

House lui jeta un regard affolé.

« C'est que... je ne sais pas trop quoi faire... »

Cuddy parut l'embrocher d'un seul coup d'œil.

« Tu es censé être génial, alors trouve une solution ! Ce machin va finir par mettre ma robe en pièces, et moi avec ! »

Il croisa les bras, boudeur.

« Je _suis_ génial, dit il. Mais le génie ne se commande pas, tu sais. J'ai besoin d'un environnement sain, sans femme hystérique, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix. »

Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle hurla :

« Bon Dieu, Greg, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si tu ne maîtrises pas cet animal dans les cinq secondes, je te colle 10 heures de consultations en plus et pas de sexe pendant un mois !

-Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, le vendeur a oublié de livrer la télécommande avec l'animal... marmonna-t-il. Et tu te punis toi-même, tu sais ? »

Il fila néanmoins vers la cuisine d'où il revint une poignée de secondes plus tard, une poêle à la main.

« NOOON !

-Quoi ? fit-il, interloqué.

-Pas ma poêle en Tefal toute neuve ! hurla Cuddy, roulant des yeux affolés. Tu vas l'abîmer ! »

House leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je rêve ! dit il. BANZAI ! s'écria-t-il en balançant la poêle à travers la pièce, au grand désespoir de Cuddy. »

Un bruit étouffé retentit, et une masse de poils s'affala sur le sol. Cuddy s'écarta prestement. House remarqua qu'elle se tenait le bras de la main gauche. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lisa ?

-Cette saloperie m'a mordu ! répondit-elle brutalement, dans un mélange de douleur et de colère.

-Oups... fit House. C'est que c'est plein de germes, en plus ! »

Il désinfectait la morsure sanguinolente lorsque Cuddy explosa.

« Mais enfin, bordel, Greg ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de vouloir m'offrir un _singe_ ! Tu avais bu un coup de trop ce soir là, ou quoi ? »

Il baissa les yeux sur le sol, penaud.

« Mais, dit-il innocemment, quand on a emmené Rachel au zoo l'autre jour, tu avais l'air de bien l'aimer...

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, Greg ! Au zoo ! Je les aime au zoo, ces bestioles ! Pas dans mon salon ! Je ne préfère même pas savoir comment tu as pu acheter cette bête ! La vente n'est pas réglementée ?

-Qui a parlé d'acheter ? plaisanta-t-il. »

Elle ne répondit pas, la mine butée. House lui fit un rapide bandage et recula, satisfait de son œuvre.

« Bon, dit il enfin, je te demande pardon... »

Cuddy sursauta, puis rit aux éclats. Il se renfrogna.

« Quoi, encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-C'est juste... fit-elle entre deux éclats de rire, c'est juste... Tu devrais voir ta tête quand tu t'excuses ! Juste tordant !

-Pff...

-Mais il va me falloir plus que des excuses.

-Hein ? »

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Puis il sourit légèrement.

« Je remplace ton premier cadeau par un autre, beaucoup mieux. De la haute technologie. Une merveille de précision. »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Allez, dis. J'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes.

-Je t'offre mon corps ! »

Elle explosa d'un rire nerveux.

« Mon pauvre Greg, je l'ai déjà, ton corps... Tous les soirs depuis des mois ! »

Comme elle voyait qu'il commençait à faire mine de bouder, elle lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et dit :

« Mais puisque que tu tiens tant à ce que je dispose de ton corps, tu ferais mieux d'aller remettre ce singe dans sa cage et à le rapporter là où tu l'as... acheté. Sinon, tu vas voir ce que j'en ferais, de ton corps ! »

House frissonna. Aucun doute, ce cadeau était une mauvaise idée. Réflexion faite, _ces _cadeaux étaient de mauvaises idées...

_Partez pas sans une mini review, please! Histoire de savoir si oui ou non je suis lue ^^ _


End file.
